


stolen (saiouma week 2020 day 3)

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Guard Harukawa Maki, M/M, Prince Saihara Shuichi, Short, Sweet, Thief Oma Kokichi, getting to know eachother, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Day 3 of saiouma week!Today's prompt was social media or fantasy and I chose fantasy cause I'm a sucker for that kinda thingKokichi is a thief and shuichi a prince, shuichi catches him stealing and they hang out for a bit :)This is pretty short but I hope you guys like it :D I was able to get this out earlier than usual so that's good
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Saiouma week 2020





	stolen (saiouma week 2020 day 3)

"Prince shuichi please do be careful while you are out. Are you sure you don't want Maki to a company you?" The queen spoke, voice gentle as ever. 

Shuichi looked over at Maki, the head guard at the castle. She went everywhere with him, but sometimes he wishes he could go alone. Not that he didn't like her, in fact they were pretty good friends. He just didn't want to seem defenseless for once. "I'll be alright mom. I'm just going to the market anyway." 

His mother nodded, telling him to be careful one last time as he walked out of the castle door. He loved leaving the cramped castle every now and again, even if he did prefer to be alone. 

Walking through town, everyone greeted him and he greeted back. They were all so nice to him always, he guesses that's because of his status as a prince. Sometimes he wishes he was just treated like everyone else. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw at a market on the side of the road, someone in a hood stealing something. He immediately called after them. "Hey! Put that back!" The person turned towards the voice and people near by paused to look. The thief then took off running, and shuichi on a whim decided to run after him. 

The thief was fast, and was also quite a bit shorter than the prince. They both ran through bushes and trees till they got to a corner in the forest, not having anywhere to go. The thief cursed under their breath as shuichi caught up to them. 

"You have no where to run! Reveal yourself and give me back the stuff you stole!" Shuichi took a small staff that he kept in his bag out, pointing it at the smaller. 

The thief sighs, taking their hood down and revealing purple hair and purple eyes, stareing back at the prince. "Can't believe I let the stupid prince catch me of all people. You gonna turn me into the king and have me beheaded?" The, what shuichi could now tell was a boy, smiled, looking at his hand like he was scheming something. 

"What? No! I wouldn't ever do that! Just- give me back what you stole and I'll be on my way and you can be on yours." He points the staff at him more aggressively. 

The thief throws his hands up in defense, still smiling. "Woah there prince shuichi! You're so threatening!" He drops his bag and puts his hands in his pockets. "Listen, you can take the stuff back. I barely stole anything today anyways. But on one condition." 

Shuichi lowers his staff, tucking it back into his bag. "And that is.. ?" 

"You hang out with me for a little! I'm pretty lonely and could use some company so,,, pretty pleaseee~?" The boy nudged shuichi's shoulder, that smirk never leaving his face. 

The prince sighed. "Why are you lying to me? Why do you really want to hang out?" 

"I don't know! I'm not lonely at all actually, I've got a bunch of crime friends or whatever you call them. I just want to know what it's like being a prince! Plus you seem different than the king and the queen. You seem intresting." 

Shuichi stands for a moment, confused but decides in the end it's best to comply. It gives him something to do, anyway. "Okay.. I can do that." 

"Yay! Cmon I have something cool to show you!" He then took the blue haire princes arm and started running to the opposite end of the forest. 

The thief took him to a pond. They talked about their life for a moment. Shuichi about how he hated being cooped up constantly and having to be monitored all the time. The other about his group and how they were the only thing close to family for him. It was a nice talk, actually, and they really did get along quite well. Even if the thief laced a lot of his words with lies. 

"I don't really have anything else to do, so here I guess." The thief handed shuichi the bag he was carrying, full of the stolen things. He stood up, waving the the other and starting to walk away. 

"Wait!" He stopped the other in his tracks, looking at him. "I never got your name." 

The thief looked at him, a faint smile on his face. "Kokichi. I'll see you around prince charming! Or not!" He giggled, starting to almost skip away. Then he stopped once more, looking back at the blue haired prince. "Might wanna look at your bag." Kokichi winked, this time running away. 

When shuichi looked back at his stuff, his bag he brought with him was gone, and the stolen stuff was the only thing left. He saw in the distance, kokichi with his bag hanging on his arm, skipping away and laughing to himself. 

He didn't mind though. In fact, that just gives him another reason to see him again. He had fun for once. Kokichi may have stolen more than just his stuff today. 

He captured the princes heart, even if he didn't know it yet. 


End file.
